The Next Twenty Years
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lex has always known how to get Clark's attention. Slash. AU Future Fic. A bit fluffy. Clex all the way!


Title: "The Next Twenty Years"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: G/K  
Summary: Lex has always known how to get Clark's attention.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was just a routine trip through the city, checking for villains who didn't rest on even the most special days, during which Superman heard a shout from a familiar and sexy voice speaking words that nearly made him fall out of the afternoon sky. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT OF THOSE TIGHTS AND JOIN ME?"

Clark's heartbeat sped faster than Superman could fly. His blue eyes shot around his surroundings, peering through buildings, to confirm that no one else was high or near enough to hear Lex Luthor's request. He breathed a tremulous sigh of relief as he determined that no one was close enough to hear his lover's shout despite his use of his megaphone to demand Clark's attention. Now, he had that desired attention fully, though it was shaken by fear and shock, and Clark sped to join him.

He landed before him on the top of LuthorCorp's headquarters, and Lex grinned at the way his red cape rustled from the winds his swift motions had created. "You knew!" Clark gasped.

Lex grinned. "Yes," he said simply.

"But - But why didn't you tell me?!"

"I am Superman's greatest enemy," Lex declared, and Clark's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. His life partner sounded almost proud of that ominous fact! "Or, at least, I was until today," Lex amended, holding up a stack of papers and immediately piquing Clark's curiosity again. "I don't think the world's greatest hero can find a single thing in these articles of legislation about which to complain."

He handed the paperwork over to Superman, but it was Clark's big, blue eyes that looked from the tall stack of papers, to his love, back again to his papers, and once more to the man with whom he had spent nearly even happy moment for the last two decades. "Go ahead," Lex urged, and this time, Clark was certain he heard pride in his voice. "Read them."

Clark did, his eyes speeding over the words as fast as his feet would down pavement. He read them, and then he read again and again and a fourth time and a fifth. There was legislation to help the nation's poor, the world's hungry, and endangered species. There was legislation to enforce the law, aid the Justice League of America in their attempts to help humanity, ban weaponry that no civilian should possess, though Clark knew Lex had many of those weapons in his own armory, and assist the farmers, especially those in Kansas. There was legislation to protect forests, stop drilling in Antarctica, and, Clark's favorite that sent his heart bursting with pride though he knew it would never be passed, legalize gay marriage across the nation.

He sighed happily, smiling from ear to ear. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as they touched Lex's. "I almost wish you had won the presidency."

"I've always wanted to rule the world, Clark, in order to protect it, but as of now, I'm giving up that dream. If I can do it legally, I will, but it's more important to me by far that we have another twenty years together."

"You remembered," Clark marveled joyously. "You've been in meetings all week, and you still remembered today is our anniversary!"

"Of course! You're more important to me than anything else, Clark! You're the reason I want to protect the world - so I can protect you! But I choose you over everything!" As Lex circled his waist and pulled Clark in close for a deep, sweet kiss, Clark noticed the picnic with champagne and candles spread out behind his lover. He melted happily and freely into Lex's kiss while returning his kiss with full passion and eternal love. They would have another twenty years together and another after that and, if he had anything to say or do about it, another still for all eternity, but he knew, too, that each year, each day, each night, spent loving the man he loved would forever be better!

**The End**


End file.
